


Drunk in Love

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Ask Prompts (Explicit) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Drunken hookup, F/M, Lots of it, Oral Sex, Smut, gratuitous kissing, kissing everywhere, they start out drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: Adrien is drunk at a party. Marinette takes it upon herself to bring him home.





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at http://miraculous-lovesquare.tumblr.com/ so you too can request that I write sin. ;)

Marinette glanced around the party, nursing a small cup of punch. Most of her classmates had spread to different colleges, Alya was even at a different university for journalism. Both fortunately and unfortunately Adrien of all people went to the same school she did.

And right now, he was incredibly drunk.

As his friend for the past couple years, she felt it was her duty to save him, even if she wasn’t entirely sober herself. She made her way over and nearly fell when a heavy arm draped across her shoulders.

“Hey, Marinette.” The alcohol evident on his breath. He tried to lead her in the direction of the group of people he was talking to.

“Hey, Adrien.” She replied, still supporting a fair portion of his weight. She directed him towards the door rather than the partygoers, trying to get him home. Luckily, he went along willingly.

“Can I tell you something?” He asked. Marinette’s heart pounded.

“I really liked that dress you made last week.” She sighed in relief.

“It really showed off your… assets.” Adrien’s eyes wandered up and down her body. She had let down her guard too soon.

“Uh, t-thanks?” She said, trying to up the pace of their walking. Adrien seemed content keeping the slow meander they had.

“You’re really stunning,” He continued. “You probably know that though, everyone does.” Marinette focused on carrying him and walking.

“I’d really like to kiss you, you know?” Marinette  _tried_  to focus on carrying him and walking.

“Especially on your lips, but other places too.” Marinette choked on her spit.

“ _Other_  places?” She managed. That was a mistake.

“You know, your neck, your chest.” He looked at her with bedroom eyes. “Places down lower.” 

“Wow, you really are drunk.” She said, trying to laugh it off.

“I think about it sober too, I just don’t say it.” He said. Marinette finally reached the door.

“You should really get home and go to bed.” She said. She began the trek towards the dorm buildings.

“I’d much rather go to your bed.” He said with a wink. Marinette sighed. It was going to be a long walk.

***

Thirty minutes and 23 innuendos later (she  _definitely_  wasn’t counting), they arrived at Adrien’s room. Which had a sock on the handle.

Marinette watched as he plopped down on the floor. She couldn’t leave him out like that. He was back to a more sober version of himself, but either way, waiting in the hallway all night wouldn’t be fun.

“Do you want to crash in my room?” She asked. “I mean, only if you want to. I have a nice couch, and that’s much comfier than the floor.”

“On the couch, huh? Not a lot of room for two people.” He asked.  _Number 24_. It was startling to hear them continue when she knew he was beginning to fully comprehend what he was saying.

“Come on, Adrien, I’m over this way.”

***

With Adrien no longer needing her support, her shoulders felt light as air. She got out her key and unlocked the door, motioning him inside.

“Home sweet home.” She muttered as he took in her decor.

“It’s nice.” He said simply. “But not as nice as you.” Marinette blushed. The come-ons were getting less sexual and more romantic as the alcohol left his bloodstream.

“Y-yeah um, do you want anything?” She squeaked, looking at the floor. A pair of shoes appeared in her vision. She looked up, straight into emerald eyes.

“You.” He said, caressing her cheek with a thumb. She blushed heavily.

“You’re drunk.”

“Not as much anymore.” She looked at the clock on the wall. It had been almost an hour since they left the party and more than that since she last saw him drink anything.

“You’ll regret it in the morning.” 

“Marinette, you’re one of the most beautiful people I know, inside and out.” 

“I- you… We…” She tried to form another objection and failed. So she kissed him.

He hummed into the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She could taste a bit of his last beer in his mouth, but certainly not as strong as at the party.

“Marinette.” He sighed into her mouth. She ran a hand through his hair, tugging lightly. She felt his groan come from deep in his chest so she kept the light tension, shoving a thigh in between his legs. His nails scraped the side of her neck and she shivered. Adrien picked up on it, kissing down her jaw to her throat. Her knees weren’t going to last much longer.

“Bedroom.” She suggested quietly. He made a vaguely approving noise and allowed her to lead him into her room. She tore off her shirt as he backed her into the bed, giving her time to scoot back onto it before climbing on top of her.

“This okay?” He asked suddenly, lips pressed against her throat. 

“Yes.” She hissed, arching up into him, desperate to get friction. She felt a rumbling noise come from him, his teeth beginning to nip at her sensitive neck. He kissed lower, tongue flicking at a nipple before sucking at it. Her hands snapped to his hair. He was  _good_  with his mouth.

“I-oh, I remember something about kissing lower.” She said bravely, feeling a smirk form on her skin. He sat up and stripped his own shirt.

“Of course.” He said, beginning another trail of kisses, lips pressing on her ribs, her stomach, her hip, and eventually making it to her thigh, his hands tugging her pants and panties down as he went. By the time he had tugged them down and off her legs, her breath was heavy with anticipation.

He mouthed at her thigh, scraping teeth along her skin. She tugged at his hair, trying to get his mouth where she desperately wanted it. He simply smiled.

“A bit impatient, are we?” He said. He worked his way up, up, up… And across to the other thigh. Marinette groaned in frustration, tugging a bit harder.

“Alright, alright.” He relented, licking up her slit. Marinette’s head hit the pillow with a dull thump. She didn’t care. His warm, wet tongue dragged over her, warming her up before flicking at her clit.

“ _Adrien_.” She moaned, rolling her hips towards his mouth. He pressed his flat tongue against her clit, slowly licking up. Marinette let out a shaky breath, and he began to lick in earnest. Marinette could feel the tension building as his clever tongue lapped at her. His fingertip brushed her entrance before sliding in and curving up. He made the come hither gesture, between that and the tongue, she was oh so close.

“A- _ah_  I’m gonna,  _oh_ , I’m gonna cum.” She felt him speed up focusing all his attention on her clit. The dam burst, pleasure rolling in waves up her body. She could feel him giving her pussy sloppy kisses, bringing her down from the high. He crawled up her body and gave her lazy kisses, the taste of her still on his lips. When she recovered, she flipped him easily, giggling at his comically widened eyes.

“My turn.” She purred, watching his adam’s apple bob as he gulped. She kissed down his jaw first, paying attention to how he squirmed when she nibbled at the bit of his neck under his ear. She made her way down, stopping at his happy trail to take off his pants. Left in only his briefs, Marinette admired his form, the lithe muscles and the large bulge constrained by the navy blue fabric. She pulled it down, his dick thwacking against his stomach. She gently pressed her lips against the tip.

“ _Mari_.” He breathed, voice even deeper than normal. She licked his head before lightly sucking it into her mouth. She worked her way up from little bobs, taking more of him each time. She could feel his hands in her hair, fighting between pushing her head down and grabbing at the loose strands. As she reached her limit, she sucked some of the air out of her mouth feeling the inside of her cheeks meet his member.

“Uhh,  _Marinette_.” She heard her name combined with a broken groan. She could tell he was getting close. She picked up the pace, her hand acting as an extension of her mouth. Her other hand cupped his balls, rolling them lightly between her fingers.

“I’m close.” He whispered. Marinette hummed in acknowledgment, drawing a low moan out of him. She continued her pace, feeling his hands get the rhythm in the push and pull of her head. She wiggled her tongue against his underside as she went down, feeling his thigh tense against her knuckles.

“Mari, I’m-” He was interrupted by his own orgasm, Marinette keeping him deep in her mouth, swallowing without tasting. When the twitches stopped, she gently let him slide out of her mouth, moving back up to lay against his side. Adrien brought an arm around her, pulling her tighter to him. She sighed happily.

She would deal with her other emotions in the morning.


End file.
